


Every Joe Has His Day

by AgentStovring



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStovring/pseuds/AgentStovring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Mazzello is a man of many crushes, but this one is not going away..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Joe Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, because I never saw this pairing posted; I hope you guys like it!

Though he hadn’t been in love more than a couple of times in his life, Joe Mazzello was a man of many crushes. It took very little for him to develop a crush and usually not much for them to go away again, but this time he seemed to have developed a persistent one.  
The fact that it was a man who had his attention didn’t worry him – in his early twenties he’d been crushing on Cam Gigandet for the duration of the 3rd season of The O.C., though he would never admit how obsessed he’d been with that show.  
What worried him was that he was crushing on a co-star, especially on a movie he felt so privileged to be a part of; a screenplay by Aaron Sorkin and directed by David ‘God Almighty’ Fincher!  
Joe didn’t wanna do anything to mess it up, and freaking out a co-star with too much attention and subconscious inappropriate touching would probably fall into that category. He was a naturally affectionate person; this could go terribly wrong.

In some ways he was in love with the entire cast; his compliments to the casting people, really, he found the ensemble flawless. Jesse Eisenberg gave him goosebumps with his portrayal of Zuckerberg; Andrew Garfield looked like a freaking model and he was a fantastic actor; Justin Timberlake, while not Joe’s favorite person, was the perfect Sean Parker and Armie Hammer looked like an angel on steroids, nailing take after take as two characters. Max Minghella, Rooney Mara, Brenda Song, Josh Pence? So many great actors were involved and being one of them made Joe feel humble.  
And then there was Patrick Mapel. Sure, the guy didn’t have many lines but he could act circles around many people working in Hollywood if you asked Joe. He’d seen Patrick’s episode of Gray’s Anatomy – another show that Joe definitely did not follow – and he had been completely dazzled by the blonde guy and maybe shed a manly tear at the sad storyline. On the small screen Joe had obviously noticed that the guy was good-looking, but it wasn’t until they came face to face that he felt the full weight of the guy’s potential.

Fincher held a ‘pre-principal photography party’ for the cast at his place and people were socializing, some trying not to fawn too obviously over the movie’s top-billed stars. Jesse had been a wreck to begin with, increasingly uncomfortable as people kept telling him how much they loved his movies, but now he was sitting in a comfy chair with Andrew perched on the armrest; the two were in their own little world, having an animated conversation, about theatre it seemed. Even though he had just met the two, Joe sensed he was witnessing something special.  
He went looking for another beer, gave a nod to Armie whom he had already befriended, but suddenly found himself staring into a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes. Surprised, he let out a small huff of breath and the blue eyes narrowed slightly as the face they belonged to broke into a toothy grin.

“Hi, I’m Patrick.”  
He held out his hand and Joe took it automatically but didn’t shake it, just kind of held it.  
“Patrick..”, he said, still staring, and the other guy laughed and shook his hand lightly.  
“No, “ he said slowly, as if suspecting Joe was a bit dense. “I’m Patrick. You’re Joe.”  
“I’m Joe.”  
“Nice to meet you, Joe.”  
Patrick smiled brightly once again and this time Joe mirrored it, giving a small chuckle; the devastatingly handsome Patrick was both friendly and kind of funny. He also knew exactly who Joe was and made no attempt to pretend otherwise, but Joe was eternally grateful when he didn’t ask about Jurassic Park, and instead wanted to know all about The Pacific. Joe tried to ask him about Gray’s Anatomy without letting his inner fan-girl show, but Patrick saw right through it and gave him in the inside scoop, seemingly finding his enthusiasm endearing.  
They spent the rest of the party talking and when it came time to say goodbye and goodnight, it was almost as if the moment beckoned a kiss because the night had felt like a really great first date.  
When Patrick said he needed his beauty rest – “Minus 12 hours just to look normal”, Joe thought – the blonde wonder grabbed his jacket but stopped himself before he could say goodbye.  
“Hey, give me your hand..”, he said, finding a black pen in his pocket. Joe complied, holding out his hand as Patrick sat back down and grasped it, turning it palm up. He pulled the cap off the pen and held Joe’s hand still as he wrote something on it, blowing cold air on it when he finished.

When he let go, Joe lowered his gaze down into his palm and saw his own name in Patrick’s neat handwriting. Confused he looked up at the other guy, who in turn shrugged and put his jacket on, getting up.  
“In case you forget your name again, there you go. See you on set, Joe.”  
He smirked – fucking smirked – and left the premises; left Joe who sat for another few minutes, just looking at his hand. Later, at home in his bed, Joe lost the black ink to sweat and friction as he jerked off, imagining the firm grasp of Patrick’s hand on his cock.

^^^*„*^^^

Once filming began, seeing Patrick became a natural part of Joe’s work-day. Patrick didn’t have many scenes but like Joe he was interested in filmmaking and would hang out on set a lot, watching God work and running lines with whoever needed it.  
As much as he treasured their blooming friendship, the persistence of the crush was troubling Joe and he had a need. He had needs too, but his most prominent concern was to know if Patrick was interested in him beyond being lunch-buddies. If Patrick was straight or just not interested, no problem, Joe just wanted to know if there was penetration in his future or if he should just pack for the friend-zone.

About 2 weeks into filming Armie found Joe at a table by himself having lunch, and sat down in front of him with a cup of coffee in his hand; he gave him a look that instantly reminded Joe of his dad giving him an uncomfortable talk. He frowned at the cup of coffee Armie pushed towards him.  
“Dad, no coffee, I wanna be as tall as you.”  
Armie snickered, “Fair enough.. Do you have something you wanna tell me, son?”  
“Your hair is magical today.”  
Armie, disarmed by this – disArmied, Joe thought – just stared for a moment, then smiled and rolled his eyes; he skipped the formalities now because for once he didn’t have the patience to play Joe’s games.  
“Joseph, do you wanna talk about Patrick?”  
No amount of self-control could stop Joe’s eyes from widening in horror and his mouth from saying the exact words it shouldn’t; “I don’t have a crush on Patrick?!”  
He looked around quickly, panicked at the volume of his voice, but no one seemed to have heard; except for Armie who had managed to drop his jaw and smile at the same time. He looked way too smug for Joe’s liking. 

“I knew it, I fucking knew it! Oh, Mozzarella, you have a crush on Patrick, this is so perfect; we gotta get you two crazy kids together!”  
Joe shot him a look of pity and mild annoyance. “That’s all very well and good, except Patrick is probably straight. And definitely not interested. Look at him and then look at me; you’re trying to hook up Quasimodo and.. Captain Phoebus.”  
Armie picked up a newspaper lying on the table, rolled it up and unceremoniously whacked Joe over the head with it before throwing it back onto the table. “First of all, less Disney-movies probably wouldn’t hurt, they screw with your head. And secondly, don’t say shit like that, okay? You’re a good-looking dude, come on, Patrick is probably dying to get his hands on you. And he’s bi, just you know, he told me so himself.”  
Joe gaped, “What? When?!”  
“At Fincher’s pre-principal photography party. He was really drunk,” Armie admitted. “It was right before he left; he swung by me and Josh in the kitchen and he said, ‘I’m bi as can be, but some guys just really bring out my gayness’. Then he hugged my arm and stumbled out.”

Joe’s head was buzzing. If Patrick had really said the things Armie claimed he had – and Armie was no liar – then the guy who ‘brought out his gayness’ had to be Joe. Because Joe was the last person he’d spoken to before talking to Armie, had to be, cause Patrick had been headed towards the kitchen after he said goodbye.  
Joe cleared his throat and leaned forward over the table towards Armie, lowering his voice slightly,  
“Say Patrick is interested in me.. How should I- I mean, I’ve managed to end up with girlfriends before, but a guy? Do we even know any gay guys I can ask for advice?”  
Jesse and Andrew came over to the table, looking uneasy and Andrew said, “Jesse and I are going to my trailer to run lines. So that’s where we’ll be if anyone needs us. But don’t disturb us, seriously, don’t even come near the trailer, okay?!”  
The two scurried off and Joe stared at them until they disappeared from his line of vision. So maybe there were some guys he could ask for advice, but he’d really rather not see the consequences of disturbing them. 

Armie, who didn’t seem to have noticed the odd behavior of their co-stars at all, offered,  
“Maybe you just need to confront him. Tell him how you feel and he’ll tell you he feels the same. And then ask him to be your boyfriend and kiss him like it’s Gone With the Wind.”  
“I don’t know if I’m cut out to be Rhett Butler..”  
“No, you’d be Scarlett O’Hara.”  
“Ah.”  
“I suppose you could just flirt with him until he falls apart.”  
“Now that I can do.”

^^^*„*^^^

Joe wasn’t confident in his flirting abilities but he was confident in his ability to provoke people; hopefully he could push Patrick to the point where he would make the first move so Joe wouldn’t have to. Now that he was fairly sure Patrick was into him, all he could do was hope it wasn’t as a sexual scratching-post. If he was gonna go for it with Patrick, it was gonna be the real thing; he wanted a relationship. He just needed to know a few things first.

Which was why, later that day, he was hanging around Fincher, trying to get some information about Patrick without being too obvious, Though judging by Fincher’s expression he wasn’t fooling the director at all. Joe was lying on the ground, hands folded over his chest while Fincher was messing with camera-settings and sighed loudly. Fincher glanced at him, giving a breathy laugh.  
“What do you need, kid?”  
“Where’s Patrick from?”  
There was the slightest hint of amusement in Fincher’s voice when he answered, “I don’t remember, somewhere south I think, but he lives in New York now. Like you.”  
“Oh. Oh.. Do you know if he- I mean, has he been-“  
“He’s from, uh, 1983, he has 3 siblings.. and his mother is Mare Winningham from ‘St. Elmo’s Fire’. There. That’s all I know about the guy; now will you please leave with your sighing so I can work?”  
“Aye, Captain!”  
Joe left God alone and headed for Patrick’s trailer, but thought better of it and went to his car instead. He needed to go to the store and pick a few things up first.

The look on Patrick’s face was a mix of confusion, excitement and being on the brink of laughter. His voice was shaking with the effort to hold back giggles when he finally said,  
“Scrabble? Your first night off in a while and you wanna play Scrabble? With me?”  
Joe cocked an eyebrow and smirked, placing the box on the white plastic table outside Patrick’s trailer without waiting for a formal invitation and sat down on a chair, tapping the box with his index finger. “Scrabble is fun and educational.”  
“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Patrick said, but just as he reached to remove the lid from the box, Fincher appeared out of nowhere.  
“Sorry, kids, I’m gonna have to break this up; I need you on set, Mazzello, now.”  
Joe wanted to cry. “But, I’m not supposed to-“  
“Don’t argue with me, you’ll come back and play tonight. Meanwhile.. Patrick.” The director threw some papers on the table. “Production-notes. If you wanna learn, you should read these. And do it now, because I want them back in the morning. Let’s go, Joe.”

The two younger men could do little but comply, and Joe promised he’d return later in the evening, following Fincher. As soon as Patrick’s trailer was out of sight Joe spoke up.  
“Okay, what the hell, David? I’m not supposed to be on set for the rest of the day, I checked; so why are you cock-blocking me, I was about to-“  
“Joe, you were about to play an leisurely afternoon game of Scrabble, so stop acting like I just pulled your dick out of his mouth.”  
Joe opened his mouth and closed it again, stunned into silence, and Fincher smirked, continuing, “Now, I’m assuming, based on your earlier inquiries, that you wanna do the boyfriend-thing?”  
“Yes..”  
“Good. Just wanted to make sure, cause you know I couldn’t allow you fun-fucking your co-stars. But now I can give you advice with a clean conscience, lucky you. First though, help the crew unload the truck of furniture.”  
He gave Mazzello a pat on the shoulder and went to get a fresh pot of coffee going. All Joe could do was bite back his annoyance and start doing some heavy lifting. An hour later the first signs of dusk started to take on the sky and Fincher found Joe collapsed on a moss-green armchair, sweat beads on his forehead and upper lip. He offered the younger man a hand up, pulling him to his feet.  
“You did good work, Joe. Now here’s what you’re gonna do; go take shower, put on a fresh shirt, grab a bottle of red wine from craft and go play that game of Scrabble. It’s dark now and there are mosquitoes so you’ll have to play inside on the floor, which is way more romantic than lawn furniture. Also, the wine will loosen you up.”  
Joe stared at him with poorly masked admiration. “You really are God..”  
“Get outta here.”

 

After a shower and three shirt-changes, ending with a green plaid button-up, Joe showed up at Patrick’s trailer and gave the door what he hoped sounded like a confident knock, not a hand-spasm.  
“Patrick? It’s Scrabble-Ti.. Oh..”  
The door had opened in the middle of his sentence, revealing a gorgeously sleep-rumpled Patrick in gray pajama-pants, a white t-shirt and a blue grandpa-cardigan that would have made a mere mortal look like an idiot. He stretched, revealing a small strip of stomach and Joe almost swallowed his own tongue. The blonde smiled, a little embarrassed.  
“Sorry, I was just taking a pre-game nap.. You brought wine?”  
The heavy bottle of red now seemed completely conspicuous and Joe tried to fight off a blush, but failed.  
“Yeah, I figured we could have a glass since we’re both off tomorrow.. But only if you want to!”  
“I want to..”  
The statement seemed loaded but before he could obsess over it, Joe was waved inside the trailer and the guys took to the floor, setting up the game. Playing was awkward at first, like two strangers randomly thrown together, but after the first glasses of wine the guys both started to loosen up. Suddenly a goofy smile spread on Patrick’s face – “That mouth, oh God, imagine having those lips on you..” – and the blonde guy put down 6 tiles, looking smug.  
“10 points.”  
Joe looked down at the word, snickering, “’Nipple’? You’re just gonna casually put out a nipple?”  
“Your move, Joseph.”

He brought his hands together in a mafia-like gesture and Joe shot him a mock-serious look of defiance and picked up his remaining tiles.  
“I see your ‘nipple’..” Patrick laughed and Joe smirked at him, continuing, “..and I use the E to spell ‘erection’. 10 points.”  
“What?!” Patrick exclaimed, trying not to laugh, accusative. “How long have you had that ‘erection’ without using it?!”  
Joe looked up at the blonde’s wide smile and a second later they both cracked up, shaking helplessly with laughter. Patrick almost managed to pull himself together until Joe croaked out, “I wouldn’t have had that ‘erection’ if it hadn’t been for your ‘nipple’!”  
The laughter continued. Patrick almost knocked over the wine bottle, but put it on the counter for safety and when he sat back down he had moved a lot closer to Joe. The redhead picked at his fingernails.  
“You know, I’m sorry about springing that erection on you.”  
“It’s okay. I just prefer it when people are upfront about their erections.”

With another wide grin, Joe hooked his finger into the neckline of Patrick’s t-shirt and pulled him in for a soft, wet kiss. Patrick gave a weak moan and immediately deepened it, bringing their mouths together harder. He tasted like wine and his skin smelled sweet, a little bit like sweat and some fantastic aftershave. The two men simultaneously rose to their feet and Patrick broke the kiss to murmur, “Please join me in the boudoir, Mr. Mazzello..”  
Joe nodded, pupils blown and cleared his throat. “I would love to, but I feel I should be upfront about this..” He slid his hands from Patrick’s back to his hips and brought their pelvises together. “I have an erection.”  
Patrick gave a throaty laugh, it vibrated in his chest and seconds later he had pushed Joe onto his bed and was on top of him, feeling the other man’s body against his own as their lips and tongues moved together.  
Joe’s hands were running through Patrick’s hair. Through the thin, gray pajama pants there was no mistaking the hardness against Joe’s thigh. The redhead’s brain was doing a million things at once. His homosexual experiences had never gone beyond drunkenly kissing equally drunk friends; and now he had a shamelessly sexy blonde rubbing his cock against his leg. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
“I’M JUST A GIRL, LITTLE OLD ME! OH, DON’T LET ME OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!”

Joe groaned into the kiss, annoyed, and Patrick laughed at the other guy’s choice of ringtone;  
“No Doubt, Joe, really?”  
“Shush, they rule..” he mumbled, grabbing his cell phone from the spot on the bed where it had slipped out of his pocket. Patrick snatched it from him, sitting up to straddle him, and looked at the display, smile widening.  
“Oh, it’s Armie, let’s see what he wants.”  
“What?! Patrick, no-“  
But Patrick answered the phone, chirping “Joe’s phone.” in his best secretary-voice, then said, “Sure, he is right here!” and handed the phone down to Joe, who couldn’t hide his incredulousness.  
“Why would you..? Hi, Armie.”  
“Good evening, Mozzarella, what are you and your future husband up to tonight?”  
“U-uhm..”  
Patrick was licking and biting at Joe’s neck while grinding down on his cock, making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate on the phone call at all.  
“We were..”  
“You were what?”  
The blonde started unbuttoning Joe’s shirt from the top and downwards, delivering a sloppy kiss to the exposed skin under each new button. Joe cleared his throat, free hand buried in Patrick’s hair.  
“We were playing Scrabble. Are playing. Got a good game going right n-.. now..”  
When Armie responded there was a hint of amusement in his voice that told Joe he wasn’t entirely convincing .  
“Scrabble, huh? Who’s winning?”  
Patrick undid one last button, the one in Joe’s jeans, and made short work of the zipper before pulling the pants down. Joe lifted his hips and choked a gasp as the other man removed the jeans completely in one pull and threw them on the floor. He pressed the phone a little harder to his ear.  
“Oh, Patrick’s way ahead of me. I should go, bye, Armie!”  
“Use a condom!”  
Joe disconnected, turned off his phone and threw it on the floor. He pulled Patrick back down on top of him, growling out, “You little tease.. Armie knew exactly what we were doing..”  
“Is that so bad?”  
Patrick’s tone was playful but there was an air of insecurity that Joe quickly eliminated.  
“No, I don’t care who knows I’m with you. Actually that’s not true; I want everyone to know I’m with you. I just don’t need Armie to know how good your mouth feels.”  
Patrick gave him a warm look and crushed their lips together, interrupted only when he stopped to pull off his t-shirt; Joe’s hands went exploring, fingers ghosting over the other man’s smooth chest. Patrick shivered when fingertips brushed his nipples.

Soon they were both naked – awkwardly, embarrassingly naked, Joe thought – but once Patrick was on his back, completely exposed, pressing a tube of lube into Joe’s hand, the redhead forgot all about his insecurities. He slicked his fingers with lube and inserted one, then two and stretched Patrick’s tight hole while the blonde coached him through it with gentle instructions and encouraging sounds.  
He let out soft moans and small gasps, and Joe’s body threatened to end the show then and there; but he used every ounce of willpower in him to hold back. And a little more when Patrick rolled the condom onto his dick for him, and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  
“Don’t inch in, okay? Just go in all the way.”  
Joe was pretty sure he was gonna explode; literally blow up, if Patrick kept talking like that. He caught the blonde’s lips in another kiss and followed orders, pushing his throbbing cock all the way into Patrick in one fluid motion.  
He caught a glimpse of Patrick’s eyes squeezing shut before his own did the same, and they both released strangled sounds of pain and pleasure. The blonde was digging his fingers into Joe’s hips.  
He made a sound of great effort, like a person carrying around something too heavy, unable to put it down.  
“Urgh, Joe, you freak, you feel twice as big as you looked..”  
Joe couldn’t help but give a small laugh.  
“I have no idea how to take that.”  
“Yeah, I almost don’t know how to take it either. Just move.. but carefully.”

And Joe obliged, pulling out slowly and sliding slowly back in, trying desperately to make his lover feel as good as he was feeling. He’d been with a few girls who had let him stick it in their ass, but it had never been this good. Probably because Patrick was the most sinfully gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, now writhing against crumbled sheets, blonde hair falling into his eyes, looking like a debauched angel.  
“There’s a broken leg in my future, a mugging, something; things this amazing just don’t happen to me..”  
Suddenly, as Joe was babbling in his head to distract himself out of an early orgasm, Patrick breathed a single word.  
“There..”  
Joe refrained from sighing in immense relief at having done something right, finally, and instead opted for a small military salute.  
“Got it; my dick is a magnet and your prostate is the Antarctic Circle.”  
Patrick laughed, but it shattered into moans as Joe picked up his pace slightly, hitting Patrick’s spot with nearly every thrust. They fell into a harmonized rhythm, nice and steady, and if Joe had been a mind reader he would know, that this was the moment Patrick allowed himself to fall in love: since he’d first started dating men, he’d always been treated rotten. But Joe, sweet and hilarious albeit slightly exhausting, touched him, kissed him, looked at him with so much care that he nearly forgot time and place.

That is, until Joe decided to go on instinct, and closed his hand around Patrick’s leaking cock. The blonde let out a broken moan, fingers grasping at the sheets, Joe’s arms and his own hair, choking out words.  
“Joe,” he groaned, meeting thrusts with rolls of his hips. “Joe, harder..”  
The other man was momentarily confused, unsure if he was supposed to tighten his grip or strengthen his thrusts, so he did both. The result did not disappoint;  
Patrick let out a string of curses and obscene sounds until he suddenly froze, back arched like a bow and released a barely audible moan, shooting his load all over Joe’s hand and some on his own torso.  
His body tightened in a vice grip around Joe and the redhead was done for; he gave a few shallow thrusts, chanting Patrick’s name as he came forcefully, hunched over his lover.

They lay side by side, buzzing with pleasure, pleasantly quiet after filling the room with loud sounds just moments before. As their breaths evened out, Patrick chuckled.  
“Can’t wait to do that again..”  
“Mmh, give me 10 minutes and a powerbar, I’ll rock your world.”  
“Yeah right, that monster-cock is going nowhere near me for at least a couple of days.”  
“How about just like this?”  
Joe gave Patrick a little push onto his side and slid in behind him, spooning him, placing a small kiss on his shoulder. Patrick sighed, smirking.  
“I guess that’s okay..”  
They fell asleep just like that and didn’t wake up until just before noon the next day. They both turned on their cell phones and started reading missed messages aloud to each other.

From: Justin from *NSynch  
Peeps, turn down the volume, for reals! Tryin to watch Desperate Housewives!

From: Rooney  
Someone’s a screamer... Happy for you two, but putting my headphones on!

From: Jesse Eisenburger  
I now know more about you both than I ever wanted to.

From: Brenda Sing-a-long!  
Holy crap, thought someone was dying, hahaha, good for you, tell me everything 2morrow! Kidding, LOL

From: Armand Douglas Hammer  
Yeah, get some! :D

From: David ‘God’ Fincher  
You’re welcome.

From: Bambie Garfield  
Seriously???? Jess and me are in his trailer trying to quietly go over some lines and your noise is making it impossible to concentrate on doing it!!! Running lines!!!


End file.
